


Reminding me

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a song, Bisexual T.J. Kippen, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Muffins, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, The Spoon makes magic, They are like in their twenties btw, mentions of breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: “Right sorry,” he said annoyed. “How about we just take this to the bedroom?” she smirked at him while dragging him to his bed and pushing him down. He didn’t resist because he was sure that this would get his mind off Cyrus, but it didn’t. He suddenly thought that this wasn’t love, because he was thinking about Cyrus while she was getting undressed. It wasn’t that she wasn’t attractive. Tj thought she was very beautiful, but he loved Cyrus.
Relationships: Amber & Cyrus Goodman, Amber & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, T.J. Kippen/Original Female Character
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Reminding me

Tj was in his one bedroom loft with his girlfriend. They were celebrating an anniversary Tj couldn’t be sure which one it was because he swore that girl would celebrate anything if it meant she got all the attention. “ Hey Stud Muffin,” she purred in that god awful voice of hers, “You want to go grab the wine?” 

“Yeah sure,” Tj said, taking a blow to the heart because the only person that understood the importance was no longer a part of his life. He opened the fridge door to discover that her white wine was gone. He rolled his eyes reminded by the fact Cyrus only ever drank red. He walked over to the cabinet to see if he could find any other wine.

“Muffin,” she whined, “What’s taking so long?” 

“Just a second,” he said annoyed. He started to rush because he knew that the longer he took the more needy she got. When he finally stumbled across the bottle that Cyrus had left behind. His favorite cherry red. He poured the wine into two glasses only half paying attention because he was remembering that Cyrus is still gone, and that he is still lonely, and she is reminding him how good it really was. He shook the thought out of his head and walked back to girlfriend. 

“Here you go,” he smiles.

She took one sip and spit out the wine that Cyrus had left behind that was their favorite. “Ew,” she complains, “This is absolutely disgusting.”

“Right sorry,” he said annoyed. “How about we just take this to the bedroom?” she smirked at him while dragging him to his bed and pushing him down. He didn’t resist because he was sure that this would get his mind off Cyrus, but it didn’t. He suddenly thought that this wasn’t love, because he was thinking about Cyrus while she was getting undressed. It wasn’t that she wasn’t attractive. Tj thought she was very beautiful, but he loved Cyrus.

“Stop please just stop,” He exclaimed. 

“What?” she scoffed, “you can’t be serious. All I want to do is please study muffin.” 

“I’m sorry I don’t think this is working out,” He said with little guilt in his voice 

“But Muffin..” she started to say, but Tj interrupted her.

“Don’t call me that please just leave,” He finished.  
…

Cyrus was thinking about how he misses the faded nights and the staying out until morning light, and having breakfast in bed with Tj. However his latest boy toy was laying in the sheets. Oh the sheets that Tj and him so carefully picked out. The hunt for those sheets was one to remember. 

And pretty boy’s legs were tangled in a mess. All Cyrus could think about is how these should be Tj’s legs laying there probably snoring until Cyrus would kiss him awake so they could start their day together like they did everyday. But instead he is just reminded that Tj is still gone. And he keeps reminding Cyrus about how good it was when they were crazy in love.

…  
Tj couldn’t take all the memories any more so he decided to take the hour long trip down to shady side to reminisce about all those fun times he had with Cyrus. What he didn’t expect was to see Cyrus at The Spoon. When he walked in the felt a rush of emotions wave over him. Cyrus hadn’t looked up from the book he was reading. It was probably about dinosaurs if TJ knew anything about Cyrus and he did. It wasn’t until he saw his twin sister, Amber, that he looked away from Cyrus.

“Oh My God! Tj?” Amber asked while rushing over to her brother. Amber was now the owner of the fan favorite dinner after all those years of working there. Of course she was surprised to see her brother because he hadn’t mentioned anything about coming down to visit. As soon as she uttered those all to familiar words Cyrus’ eyes shot up to look at the boy that he missed oh so much.

Tj laughed as he walked over to his sister and gave her a tight hug. “Yeah I just thought I would swing by and um,” he started trailing off as his eyes wandered over back at Cyrus,” see some people i guess.”   
“Well it’s really good to see you,” she smiled as a loud crash sounded at the back. She looked back and looked at Tj with guilt in her eyes that she was about to leave her brother.

“Go I will be fine I can always go and um talk to some old friends I won’t leave without saying goodbye i promise,” He said like the caring twin he is. He sighed in relief

“You better,” She laughed as she turned toward the kitchen. Tj turned around after his brief interaction with Amber and started walking towards Cyrus. He sat down at his usual set next to Cyrus. “Hey,” he said simply, looking over at the boy who he could stare at for hours.

“Hey,” Cyrus replied with monotony.

“Chocolate chocolate chip muffin right?” he asked, recalling that moment that will forever be remembered. Cyrus finally smiled and gave a slight chuckle, warming that athlete's heart.

“Scary basketball guy,” Cyrus said, playing along.

“Actually it’s Tj,” Tj said with a wide smile on his face forgetting how easy it was with Cyrus. 

“I know, Cyrus,” Cyrus said, losing the smile because he remembered that TJ’s left. “You left,” He said blatantly.

“Yeah,” Tj said regret laced his voice, “I’m reminded of you everywhere I go you know, I never should have left.”

“You don’t get to come here and say that you miss me. That's not fair. I am trying to forget you. But i’m still hanging onto the memories that you left,” Cyrus said getting annoyed, “You know that I deleted your number, but with every text it got harder and harder each time.”

“Cyrus I had to go,” Tj said more to himself than to Cyrus, “You told me to go, and everyday I think about how I’m still gone and that I am still lonely.” All Cyrus could do was silently eat his baby taters because he did tell Tj to go, how could he tell him to stay here in Shadyside when a professional sports team wanted him.

“You know I was with my girlfriend last night,” Tj started and Cyrus felt his heart break because his first boyfriend had a girlfriend, “And we ran out of her favorite white wine, so I found your cherry red wine. You know what she did?” Tj asked Cyrus.

“What? What did she do,” knowing that Tj wasn't one to tell a pointless story.

“She spit it out, and then she insisted that we go back to my room,” Tj said about getting to his point, “and when she was getting undressed all I could think about was you and how you should be there with me in my room getting undressed.”

Cyrus’ jaw dropped not knowing what to say so instead of saying anything he leaned in to give Tj and gentle kiss remembering how good it felt to be crazy in love. They both smiled as they pulled back slowly. “So she spit out my wine did she?” Cyrus playfully asked.

“Yeah and she tried to call me her ‘Stud Muffin’,” Tj said back playfully. Cyrus scoffed in fake discoused. “Yeah but I shut that down because you're the only one allowed to call me Muffin,” Tj said in his defence.

Amber came rushing back and sat across from the boys with the dopey looking smiles. “So what did I miss?” she asked. They boys looked at each other and gave her a laugh. 

“A lot,” They both said in unisine.


End file.
